


Sticky Sweet

by brokentoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentoy/pseuds/brokentoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rule is simple enough: Sam can touch, lick and bite anywhere on Dean's body. He can fuck him open with his fingers, delve his tongue inside him and join Cas in the exploration of all of Dean's naked skin... all of it except his cock, not until Castiel lets the first drop of honey fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/gifts).



> Written at the free for all dirty porn meme hosted by obstinatrix.
> 
> The prompt was: Cas carries a bag of hand-collected honey in his pocket. This calls for honey!porn. (Prefer wincetiel, but I'm open on pairings).

 

The plastic bag is still half-full, sitting on Castiel's palm as Sam watches him draw out his fingers. The strand of honey is slick, a fat thread stretching out and breaking, clinging to his skin as Castiel's hand travels in the air and stops just above Dean's cock.

The first drop is Sam's favorite, for it means that he can finally stop teasing and get on with the serious action.

The rule is simple enough: Sam can touch, lick and bite anywhere on Dean's body. He can fuck him open with his fingers, delve his tongue inside him and join Cas in the exploration of all of Dean's naked skin... all of it except his cock, not until Castiel let's the first drop fall.

Dean is a writhing mess between them, flushed and sweaty, panting as he loses focus of the slow, elegant arch of Castiel's arm as it hovers above him full of promises and intent. Sam loves to see him like this, pinned to the mattress by nothing but his own force of will, desperate and touch-starved but still obedient to Cas' wishes; the shallow thrusts of Dean's pelvis as he tries to get some friction makes Sam want to grip Dean's thighs harder, spread them wider as he buries down between them to mark him deeper.

They took their time preparing him, Sam nipping and kissing down the line of Dean's hips, smell of sex hanging in the air and mingling with the sweet wildflower scent of the open bag of honey: it is heady, it crawls up inside Sam's nostrils and gives him visions of summer and open spaces, and Sam wonders how it would feel like to fuck his brother into the grass, dirt tainting him and painting streaks of green into his back as they do it all under Castiel's watchful gaze.

Dean whimpers softly and Sam looks up again at Cas, at his outstretched arm and his long fingers, and he feels his mouth water as the glossy golden dollop loses its battle against gravity and splashes softly on the full, shiny head of his brother's cock. Dean hisses, throws his head back and pumps his hips high, _“Fuck”_ low and broken on the surface of his lips. They didn't even kiss yet, Castiel taking it upon himself to lavish at Dean's mouth and fuck him with his tongue way before he even got his hand all sticky.

“Yeah,” Sam agrees and even though it's exactly what he’s waiting for he can't move yet. He's just too fascinated by the spurt of precome pushing out of Dean’s dick and mixing with the honey wet and messy, a pearl of golden liquid getting fatter until it breaks to slip down the flushed length and towards Dean's stomach.

It leaves a sticky trail behind and Sam is hypnotized by the slow motion, and it takes a second drop falling and Cas' murmured “Sam” to shake him out of it.

He takes his eyes off his brother's dick in time to see Castiel lick thoroughly at his fingers, pink pink tongue slipping in between as he works to lap it all off, and there's nothing he can do now but lean and latch his lips around the side of Dean's erection. He feels the vein pulse under his tongue, a heavy rhythm pounding through the bittersweet taste of precome mixed with sugar, and he feels his brother moan from far away as he gets his breath stolen by Cas' kisses once again.

He licks a long trail up Dean's cock, lips pursing around the head and circling it in heat, and he loves the sounds Dean makes as Sam starts sucking. It's little broken sobs, little 

whines telling Sam this is not nearly enough to get him off but infinitely better than lying there untouched.   
Sam looks up over Dean's body to his face, taking him inch by inch, and even if he's got a mouthful of his brother’s cock in him he groans around it at the scene before his eyes.

Castiel is not kissing Dean anymore, instead crouching by his head and smearing honey all along his bruised lips with the tip of his middle and ring finger. It shines red and golden in the half-light, and Sam pushes Dean deeper down his throat just as Cas takes himself in hand. He guides the head of his own flushed, full cock to play around Dean's mouth: it's filthy and dirty and the hottest thing Sam's ever seen, heat pooling in his stomach as he watches the little strands of liquid stretch and break between them. The little slaps of Cas’ dick on Dean’s parted lips make them look even softer then they are, the tender flesh giving under the pressure as Cas’ swollen cockhead slips inside.

It's a mess, they're all a mess and it will get even messier in one short minute if the way Castiel pushes Dean's lips open and makes him take his cock is any indication of where things are going. Dean keeps his hands fisted on his sides, obedient and respectful of his orders, but Sam just has to take one up and push it in his hair. He hums deep in satisfaction as his brother gets it and starts pushing him down, pumping up with a dirt roll of his hips as he abandons himself to a more frantic rhythm.

What a picture they must make: an angel getting blown by a hunter as he's busy getting deepthroated by his little brother, with the added bonus of sweet smelling honey to spice things up a little. It’s enough to send Sam reeling as he thrusts into the mattress, his dick pressed heavily to the comforter as he slides his hips against it. He humps the bed like a fucking teen but he doesn’t mind it in the least: he’ll get his turn later, fucking Dean hard and fast from behind or letting Cas ride him slow and dirty, the way he does when he wants to play and make them beg.  

He'll be coming in a short moment and Dean will hear him choke around him and will let go, filling him of honey flavoured come in hot, rich spurts for Sam to swallow. Castiel will follow, as he always does, and he will paint Dean's face of white and honey-gold, sticky and beautiful and used and ready to be licked clean with sweet kisses and sugarcoated licks.

It always ends like this these days, and they will slip together into unconsciousness just after. Maybe Castiel will go off to some adventure in the meantime, off to some bizarre corner of the world, or maybe he’ll only be outside talking to the bees and birds and whatever other animal he finds. H e'll always be back in the morning though, sitting by their bed as Dean clings to Sam in sleep, and they'll wake up to him smiling happily at something only he can see, fingers deep inside the bag as he eats honey by himself. 


End file.
